


Make Up After a Fight

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ridiculous reason for a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27





	Make Up After a Fight

You and Bucky had a fight about some stupid thing and now you both weren’t talking to each other for two days. You even went so far as moving out from your shared room back to the room you were living before. Keeping the team guessing what was the fight about.

Today Bucky started acting like a jerk. He took your favorite mug in the morning, ate your ice cream in front of you trying to get some kind of reaction from you but you kept yourself unbothered pretending you didn’t care until now when he was sitting in your favorite seat. It was movie night at compound everyone was already in their seats not leaving any good place left to sit. Everyone knew which seat was yours and usually left it unoccupied for you. Not this time though.

“That’s my seat.” You said standing in front of Bucky with crossed arms on your chest. “In case you forgot.”

“Sorry love but this place is already taken.” He smugly answered getting himself more comfortable.

“Guys you need to tell us what happened between you two and get over it already. It’s getting ridiculous.” Steve said.

“Or at least stop the bickering it was a long day we all want to relax while watching this dumb movie,” Sam said.

“It’s not dumb.” Wanda chimed in. “It’s a classic.”

“Whatever.” Sam slumped deeper into the couch.

“It’s my seat.” You repeated locking your eyes with Bucky’s in a staring contest, ignoring everyone around you.

“You can sit here if you want to,” He pointed at his lap. “I’m not moving.”

“Fine.” You sat on his lap wiggling a little to annoy him and get comfy.

“Are you trying to turn me on?” He asked chuckling behind you clearly satisfied with his win.

“No.”

“Then stop wiggling. Can’t you just sit?”

“I don’t know. Can you find another seat?”

“Sit calm.” He grabbed your hips to hold you in place.

The lighting turned off as the movie started playing on the screen you tried to concentrate on the movie but his accidental touches made you insane and he bloody well knew that.

After the movie ended everyone but Sam went to their rooms. You and Bucky stayed to watch another movie, too stubborn to get up and admit defeat. And Sam? Well, he was snoring on the other side of the couch.

Bucky placed his chin on your shoulder. “Are you watching?” He whispered.

“Yes.”

He dragged his nose slowly up your neck. You’re breath hitched. He placed a small delicate kiss on your jaw. “How about now?”

“Still watching.”

He started kissing your neck wrapping his hands around your middle. “Still watching?” He asked between kisses.

“Aha.” You stammered out tilting your head to side giving him more access.

“Really?” He pulled away from you. You turned to him about to ask why he stopped when he crushed his lips on yours kissing you softly but at the same time needy making you forget everything.

“Are you still mad at me for not turning off the light?” He finally asked. Two days ago you were going to sleep but the light was still on. Bucky didn’t want to get up from bed same as you so the light stayed on for all night.

“No, but it was your turn to turn it off.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry I stole the blanket all to myself that night.” You apologized.

“I’m not mad anymore. I miss you. Please move back to our room it’s cold without you.”

“Cold without me? I have trouble believing that.” You always snuggled with him to get warmer because he was always warm like furnace no matter what.

“Oh my god Y/n just move back in with him. Barnes loves you and misses you, okay?” Sam stood up from the couch grumpy, woken up from his sleep. “When did the movie end?” He mumbled on his way out of the room stopping suddenly and turning around. “Wait. You were fighting about whose turn it was to turn off the light and blanket stealing? Sam asked perplexed. “Seriously?”

You two nodded understanding how stupid it sounded, but at that time it felt like the most important thing ever.

“Dumbasses, I thought it was something serious.” He murmured walking away leaving You and Bucky alone.

“So…what do you say? Will you come back?” Bucky asked hopefully.

“I think I need little more convincing.” You smiled.

“Oh, yeah?” He smiled leaning closer catching your lips and kissing you like his life depended on it. One of his hands was resting on the back of your head other on the small of your back, sliding under your shirt. You kissed him back with the same passion, moving so your knees would be on either side of his thighs and tangling your fingers in his hair. Eliciting a low moan from him.

“I’m convinced.” You said briefly pulling back before locking your lips with his again.

“Hold on tight.” He said moving his hands under your thighs and standing up with you in his arms not breaking the kiss he carried you to his room bumping into the coffee table on the way causing him to almost drop you and make you both laugh.


End file.
